movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Go On AiAi's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails/Transcript
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Pooh-s-Grand-Adventure-The-Search-for-Christopher-Robin/Movie?id=17189 (the intro plays) Once on the last day of a golden summer... (the story begins) TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle presents (the forest is fine) (We walked along) (feeling pleased) Our story tells of a fox, a monkey, and their friends. (Danny Danbul whistles) (and as Olie Polie Bear hums) (We keep going along) (through the forest) Now you know the fox who we've met in the previous films, don't you? That's right. He's Tails. And the monkey is AiAi. And along with them are Stephen and his friends. (We walked along the brook) Our friends like to have many grand adventures in The Hundred Acre Wood. (Ellie skips along) (with her mom and dad following) (Their reflections were seen on the river) (as they walked on by) But the grandest and most extraordinary one of all their adventures is still to begin. AiAi's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails. (the title is seen) (Song plays) Melody: Will you count me in? I've been awake for a while now You've got me feelin' like a child now 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place Emerald: It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose Where ever it goes I always know That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now Just take your time wherever you go Barbra: The rain is falling on my window pane But we are hiding in a safer place Under covers staying safe and warm You give me feelings that I adore Tawnie: It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I always know That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now Just take your time wherever you go Sasha: But what am I gonna say: When you make me feel this way I just mmmmm Emerald: And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I always know That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now Just take your time wherever you go Tawnie: Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum Sasha: I've been asleep for a while now You tucked me in just like a child now 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth Melody: It starts in my soul And I lose all control When you kiss my nose The feeling shows 'Cause you make me smile, Baby, just take your time Now holdin' me tight Barbra: Wherever, wherever, wherever you go Wherever, wherever, wherever you go Wherever you go I always know 'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while (Song ends) (and stops) AiAi: Today, I believe it's a good day to be me. Fat Albert: Believe it or not. And this is what Andrew has asked for since he likes TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs and always will ask for. Mushmouth: That's right. Hubba-hubba-hubba. Bill Cosby: Same here. (We came to the tree) (and stopped for a rest) Stephen Squirrelsky: What a day in this last summery day. Sandy: It's almost Autumn. AiAi: I'll be waiting to be with someone that I know. Slappy: And you know who it is, don't you? Tails: Guys. Skippy: And that's Tails. AiAi: It's about time for our part. Rocky J. Squirrel: Yeah. Let's do it. Tails: What part is that? Bullwinkle: The part when you and us... ...become we. (AiAi jumps off the tree) (and lands on the ground) (Tails and AiAi tumbled down the hill and crashed with a Wilhelm scream) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang in there, Hamlet! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (the kittens laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Courage laughs) (Flea laughs) (Anais, Darwin, and Gumball laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Bradley laughs) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! Flea: Oh. Sorry. Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you alright? Sandy: Are you hurt? Robert: They look okay. Tanya: And not injured. Tails: I appreciate the we thing. But there's one thing you gotta know. If you can. Andrew: Really? And what's that? Earl: What's a thing when you can't have all the fun? Amy Fourpaws: And what does it actually mean? Harry: Is it something...nice? Stinky: And something good for us? Tails: Not exactly... Dumb Donald: What's that supposed to mean? Pickle: Then it'll wait. Forever and ever. Merl: Being a very long time. (Song begins) Tails: For ever and ever Is a very long time, guys. AiAi: Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... Gull: As long as we're together. Rocky: I wanna call your name, forever. And you will always answer, forever. Andrina: And all of us will be Forever you and us Twins: Forever and ever. Tails: I wanna stay like this forever Eds: Forever. Tails: If only I could promise forever PPGs: Forever. Tails: Then we could just be we, Forever you and me. All: Forever and ever. Tails: For ever and ever, Is a very long time, guys. Skippy: Forever isn't long at all, Tails! Slappy: As long as we're with you. (We carried a big cauldron along) Bucky: We wanna be with you forever (We got on a raft) Griff: We want you right here beside us forever Tails: One thing you should know, No matter where I go, We'll always be together. All: Forever and ever. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ever always. Sandy: Forever. (We giggled) (with joy) And so they stayed together, doing all the things good friends could do. Narrator: Eight Hours Later... (We came back to the same tree we were at) And when the day began to end, Tails had quite forgotten he still had something to tell his friends. Ed: Tails, What is it you wanna tell us? Edd: I think he's going to say that it's nothing at all. Eddy: Then it's not important. Tails: Well, I'm told it means going along, listening to all of the things you can't hear, and not bothering. Derick: Guess too nervous to say it. Huh? Mrs. Tiggly Winkle: And not getting brave enough to say so? (Fireflies flied around us) Mr. Tod: Fireflies are flying around us. (Kessie catches some) Owen: Good job, sweetie. Tails: Guys,... what if... some day... there came a tomorrow when me and AiAi are apart? Priscilla: What do you mean by that? AiAi: As Iong as we're apart together we shall certainly be fine. Wallace: So that's why. Rocky: Why would a portrait tear apart? Andrina: By ripping into pieces? Rocky: No. Cause it's art. (Laughs) Katrina: Good one. AiAi: But you really couldn't be, as I would be quite Iost without you. Who would I call... (catches some fireflies) ...on those days when I'm just not strong enough, Oh. Andrina: Or brave enough? Tails: Actually... Amanda: Please tell us. Bubbles: And who would I ask for advice when I didn't know which way to turn? Buttercup: I think he means they simply wouldn't be easy to go anywhere. Kenai: Perhaps. We'll be braver than we believe, and stronger than we seem, and smarter than we think. Zack: That's right. (Penny yawns) Callie: Seems like Penny's getting sleepy. Alexia: Promise us that you'll always be with us. Even with AiAi. Jaden: Since we're doing more spoof traveling. Tails: I will. Even if we're apart... I'II always be with you. I'II always be with you. (Whispers) Always be with you. (echoes) Kesha: Always. Narrator: The Following Morning... (Autumn has finally fallen) (and leafs are falling) (Some leafs blew into AiAi's house) (and landed on his nose) (We snored) (and napped) Sandy: Always be with us. (snores) Yes. Indeed. Fiona: Exactly. (Elbert's nose gets tickles by the leaves) Elbert: (Alec Baldwin's voice) At... at... atchoo! Jaden: Bless you. Elbert: Gesundheit. Bubbles: Your hair is tickling me, Blossom. Blossom: Why, so it is. (We waken up) Tyler: Wait a minute. Fall leaves? Ryan: It's Autumn, I suppose. (We looked outside) Ian: Why, the leafs are falling. Alvin: It's the first day of Autumn. Buttercup: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh boy. Let's head out. Kesha: We're going to have fun! Rocky: I love leaping into leafs. Andrina: And collecting some. (Song plays) Owen: Can't keep my hands to myself Think I'll dust 'em off, put 'em back up on the shelf In case my little baby girl is in need Am I coming out of left field? Chris: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I been feeling it since 1966, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Vilburt: Got another mouth to feed Leave it with a baby sitter, mama, call the grave digger Gone with the fallen leaves Am I coming out of left field? Pecky: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I been feeling it since 1966, now Might've had your fill, but you feel it still Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Aaron: We could fight a war for peace (Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now) Give in to that easy living Goodbye to my hopes and dreams Start flipping for my enemies We could wait until the walls come down (Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now) It's time to give a little to the Kids in the middle, but, oh until it falls Won't bother me Chris: Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming? Is it coming back? Owen: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, yeah Your love is an abyss for my heart to eclipse, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Aaron: Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now I've been feeling it since 1966, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Ooh woo, I'm a rebel just for kicks, now Let me kick it like it's 1986, now Might be over now, but I feel it still Might've had your fill, but you feel it still (Song ends, BUMP) Pierre: Oh! Think I landed something. Reader Rabbit: What's that, Pierre? Rocky: Bananas, Reader. Andrina: And a note next to them. AiAi: Nah. I'll read it later. (eats some bananas) Katrina: He doesn't mind that. (He accidentally tosses the peels on the note) (inside one of the bananas) Lillian: Uh, AiAi, You uh... Stephenie: I'm afraid we just can't say it. Ellie: Eww. Taran: Gross. Panda: But question. Who's bananas are these? Floral: They're AiAi's in fact. Anderson: No. Not really. Shag Rugg: Who do they belong to? Paw: Not mine. Maw: Me neither. Ernest Jr.: Don't look at me. Bunnie: For that question, where are they from? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... Let's ask Tails. Sandy: For that matter, where is he? (We go to the tree) Max (Secret Life of Pets): Tails? Gidget: Are you here? Duke: Hello? Yin: Are you behind the tree? Yang: Around it? Edd: Are you up there? Eddy: Are you down there? Elroy: Are you anywhere? At all? Ed: Hello? Cuties: Oh dear. Weasels: Uh oh. Snowball: Oh no. Narrator: Later Cat: Tommy? (knocks on the door) Dog: Tallulah? Tallulah: Who me? Tanya Num-Nums: No, Tallulah. Tommy and Tallulah. Monica: For goodness sakes. Timothy Q. Mouse: Speak up, guys. Speckle: You two, Tails is gone and... (BONK!) Ow. Hey. Reba: What's happening? Luna: Tails... (BONK) Oh. Darnell: Is the sky falling? Robbie: T... (BONK) Doc: What's happening? Stephen Squirrelsky: What are you talking about? Being like Chicken Little? It's not falling. (Bonk) Ow! What the...? Bashful: Look! Up there! Merl: Tommy. Tallulah. What the heck are you doing up there? Gull: Are you looking for something to get? Tommy: Nope. Not exactly. Pickle: Then what else are you doing? Tallulah: We're trying to do what Tails says. Sleepy: Ah yes. Tommy: We're gonna face our fears of heights and conquer it. Sneezy: As long as you're careful not to fall, that is. (Branch breaks) Happy: Looks like a branch snapped. Tallulah: But this... This doesn't conquer us first! Grumpy: Ha! How exactly are you going to get down? Tommy and Tallulah: TAILS!!!! Slappy: Don't tell me you're looking for him too. Skippy: I guess he's trying to find out where Tails went. (POUNCE) Toulouse: Hey, look! It's Thomas O'Malley! Marie: What the heck, Thomas?! Berlioz: What brings you here? Thomas: Wanna see T & T. Maggie Lee: They're up there. Tallulah: HELP!!! Jack Jackalope: They must have gotten stuck up there. Ben: If the branch breaks, They'll really plunged down. Oinky: And even hurt themselves. Tommy: HELP!! Mr. Blue Jay: Will someone save them? Thomas O'Malley: Oh, relax, Tommy and Tallulah. There's no difference between plunging 10,000 feet to the jagged rocks below and tumbling out of bed. Tallulah: Oh. Really? Thomas O'Malley: Except for the splat at the end they're practically similar. (They do a down look) (to see if it's safe) Both: TAILS!!! Blossom: Wish you didn't say that. Bubbles: He's gone missing. Buttercup: Thomas, Just save them. Okay? Thomas O'Malley: No problem. I'll go save them. With my bouncing skills to help. Booker: I wouldn't do that If I were you. Coco Bandicoot: That might cause an Earthquake. (Thomas jumps up) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! (Thomas comes back down, BOUNCE) Rudy: It's not working. Prince Max: Acorns are dropping. Ruby: From the tree. (BOUNCE) Booker: Hey! Knock it off! Aku Aku: Steady! Dexter: You making a lot of acorns drop! Nick: And what's going to happen next? Judy: Maybe a wave of acorns. Robin Hood: A wave? You must be joking. (Thomas gets frustrated about his tail) Thomas O'Malley: What's the matter with you? Can't you learn to bounce properly? (BOUNCE) Maid Marian: And up he goes again. (Branch snaps off completely, Tommy and Tallulah Goofy Yodeled) Little John: Uh-oh. Looks like they're going to bump. (Thomas went high into the sky) Lady Kluck: Watch out! Skippy Rabbit: Down they come. (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Toby Turtle: They're down. (Rumble) Tagalong: Oh no. Gumball: That's not an earthquake. Darwin: That's a rumbling noise. (A thousand acorns fell out of the tree) Anais: Down come the acorns. (We rolled along) Sis Rabbit: This looks like fun. Riding an acorn wave. Judy: Told you. Nick: Let's ride the acorn wave. Bradley: Wheeeeeee! Panda: Whoa! Whooooooooa! Mushu: Yeehaw! Narrator: Meanwhile... (with Pongo) (He was trying to pull the carrot out of the ground) (but was not strong enough) (Pongo crashes) (onto the ground) (Gets angry at it) Pongo: It doesn't matter if you think you're not ripe. This is my garden, and who does his harvesting by the book. Why, it's me, Pongo, of course. (Reads the garden book) Pongo: Today is... the first day of fall following the last day of summer. Harvest day. Any questions? Courage: Hello. Pongo: Hello. Oh, yes, the rutabaga in the back row, Hello what? Wonder Mouse Girl: No! Look out behind you! Warners: We're going to crash! (Pongo looks back as we crashed into him) Mat: This is just like surfing. Babs Beaver: But dangerous. Tally: And not safe enough. George: Not to much for a house. Not to much for a tugboat. Sam: Incoming! George: Huh? Math: We're going to crash! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Coco Bandicoot: Here comes the crash! (CRASH) (BANG) Chum Chum: Ow. FanBoy: That smarts. George: Easy come, Easy goes. Atomic Betty: What happened? Sparky: Crashed. X-5: And ruined everything. Danny Danbul: Ooh man. Huh? What the heck?! I've got cabin fever! Olie Polie Bear: I've got it too! All: Cabin fever! Wakko: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Yakko: I've got cabin fever, It's driving me insane. LPS Characters: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas HTF Characters: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! Fantasy Girls of USA: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Rocko: But now we're not. Pickle: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Princess Daisy: We've got cabin fever. Luigi: No ifs ands or buts. Princess Daisy: We're disoriented. Luigi: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Eds: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Cow yodels) Eds: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Chicken yodels) Eds: Und vunderbar. Robots: We were sailing, sailing, the wind was on our side. Merl: Because it dies. Gull: I've got cabin fever, I think I've lost my grip. Yakkity Yak: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Toad: Si. Karen: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Cabin fever! (They sighed) PPGs: Yay! Rikochet: Happens every time. Buena Girl: During our spoof travels. Robert: Anyway, Pongo, Do you have uh... Any chance that you've seen Tails? Pongo: No. Not really. Not at all. Robert: Oh, Cheese and crackers. Tanya: Not a sight of Tails at all. Dexter: Then we're curious to know who's bananas are these. Pongo: Well, it isn't mine. And I don't have time. It's harvest day! Says so in the book! I have carrots to cut, pumpkins to pick, peas to pluck! (Thomas pounces Pongo) Pongo: Ow! Thomas: Of course they're mine. It has my name all over it. T-H-O-M-AS. Monica: Hope it tastes good. Thomas: Bananas?! Yuck! (Sputters) Blah! Thomases do not like bananas. I.M. Weasel: I'm hoping he'd said. Baboon: Never makes sense. Cuddles: Well, not properly anyway. Pongo: Oh, Here. Giggles: Oh thanks. Cow: If only we could find Tails. He could tell me whose it is. Chicken: But the thing is... Where is he? Pongo: Why don't you take the note and find out? Courage: Well, it's got peels all over it. Johnny Bravo: Someone should read it. Mario: If we can get the bits of peels out of the way, that is. Pongo: I can read with my eyes closed. Now, It says... (talks nonsense) Mario: You can't really read it properly. Pongo: Well, I could've if Thomas hadn't bounced me so. Donkey Kong: I think we should go and tell Archimedes about this. Cranky Kong: Good idea. Princess Peach: Right away. Narrator: Later (Archimedes removes the peels off the note) Princess Peach: It's working. Diddy Kong: What's it say? Candy Kong: It begins of the sign saying 'Dear Guys.' That's us. Blossom: 'Worry about me.' Bubbles: Whatever for? Buttercup: 'I'm going far away.' Dixie Kong: Into the distance? Mario: 'Help.' And who wrote this? Oh, Here's the name. Tails. Princess Peach: So that's him. Sandy: Tails? Toadette: Our friend? AiAi: Oh Tails. Why did you go far away? Why? Serena: What would you have done to do this to us? Yin: He might be lost in a cold cruel heartless place we don't know. Yang: Or captured by villains? Courage: I know this would really happen. Really badly. When my name isn't John Lennon. Fluffy: And it's not. Slappy: Who knows where he went anyway? Skippy: Possibly school? Tongueo: College? Rompo: Railroad stations? Archimedes: Aha! I found the word that where he went. Elroy: Oh, I think Archimedes has found out where Tails has gone to. Archimedes: Now let's see. An O, Another O and... (gasps) Oh my. Leonard: What's wrong, Archimedes? Ellie: What is it, Archimedes? Where is he? Walter: I think he knows it's something he fears. Jaden: What fear? Fiona: Something bad I suppose. (The room gets so dark) Elbert: Very bad, you'll know. (Candle lights up) Alexia: For no one to tell I say. Kesha: Same here. Archimedes: Listen. He's gone to S-C-H-O-O-L. (gasps) Skull. Sunil: Did you say skull? Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh... Don't you mean school? Pepper: I think that's what he's supposed to mean and said skull instead. Russell: Oh gees. Russell (Fat Albert): That means we have to find him and get him back. Stimpy: But how can we get there? Ren: By using our map, of course, and transportation. Griff: Well, I don't trust Archimedes. He's so stupid for making up stories, Characters and places. Slappy: Me too. Skippy: But this is serious. (Archimedes creates one and thinks) (for a moment) Harry: Where could this Skull be? Archimedes: The Great Unknown. Harry: Oooooh. Amy Four-paws: Sounds scary. Skippy: What about Heffalumps? Slappy: Woozles? Archimedes: Oh yes. Of course. Amy Four-paws: Robots? Stinky: Oh dear. Earl: Pink elephants? Lillian: Are there any monsters on our way there? Stephenie: Diesel locomotives? Rocky: The Jitterbug? Andrina: Z-Stacks? Archimedes: But there's one monster that you'll be aware of. Earl: What's that? Archimedes: The Skullasaurus. Stinky: Skullasaurus? Tyler: Skullasaurus? What kind of monster is that? Some kind of dinosaur? Ryan: A kind of worst nightmare to us? Ian: A meat eater? Alvin: Like Jano? Amanda: Hope, It don't eat... E-eat... B-b-babies. Bunnie: Not at all when you protect your babies. Penny: Even when your pregnant like me. Vinnie: That's right. Archimedes: Oh, Come, Come, Come. There's nothing to be afraid of. Oh, ho, how I envy you. Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the Great Unknown. Duckman: That's what we do when we stick together. (Song begins as Archimedes sings) Ajax: That reminds us of a song you're going to sing. Archimedes: Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say. But I can guess, More or less, Hidden dangers, Great duress, Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand. Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand. Bernice: I know, I know. Archimedes: Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring; Your strength, Your nerve, Your hearts, Your wits, And for Skullosaurus Attacks, First Aid Kits. Booker: Yeah. Right. Coco Bandicoot: That's what we'll need. Archimedes: Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, And look at them and laugh. The claws, The teeth, The chase, The thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will. Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Archimedes: That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float. It runs you 'til you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote, Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Wish I was coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing. Cornfed: And will always be wonderful. Archimedes: I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place namely "Skull", but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place, the Eye of the Skull Itself! Fluffy and Uranus: Seriously? AiAi: Oh dear. Archimedes: And you, General AiAi, Off you go, Marching high and low. Your friend, Waits at the end, Right here, Take a look The map is perfectly clear, With your excellent sense of direction, You've nothing to fear. Charles and Mambo: That's right! Archimedes: Through the quicksand, Of the chasms, Tempting fate, And fighting spasms, Dodging avalanching boulders, Remember, Tails' fate - Rests completely on your shoulders, AiAi... Buster Moon: So come on! AiAi: Excuse me, Arc... Ash: It's up to us! (BOOM) Gunter: It'll be fun! Archimedes: That's the beauty of adventure, The trembling and the dread, Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead. Rosita: Then let's all go ahead! Tanya Num-Nums: Perhaps you could join us? Eddie: Go for it! Archimedes: Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Tally ho, and toodle-ooh, Ready now, noble chin, Chest out, tummy in, Make a fracas, have a fling, Drop a postcard, give a ring, Get the lead out, time to swing, Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Archimedes and Stephen Squirrelsky: Adventure is a wonderful thing! Johnny: With pleasure. Archimedes: I salute you, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice! Mike: I promise we'll return with Tails and bring him back. (Song ends as we went on our way) (and start our quest) Inspector Gadget: Let's see, Map says cross this bridge. Penny Brown: Let's cross the bridge. (We went onward) And so our heroes crossed over into... well, that part of the Hundred Acre Wood which Archimedes called the "Great Unknown. " (Chris pulls the wagon) (with his twin sons in it) (We went through each of the forests) It was the start of their quest for Tails. They would find him, Archimedes said, if they could get through the woods. For the woods, Archimedes said, were filled with Heffalumps... and Woozles,... and... who knew how much worse? Andrina: Look over there! Rocky: It's the Upside Down Rock. (We read the map) Katrina: The Upside Down Rock. If you've made this far, you're where monsters are. Dexter: Monsters? Alex: Which ones? (We hear a growl and a howl) Marty: Did you hear that? Gloria: Who's there? Melman: Someone's approaching us. Panda: Am I getting hungry? Floral: And that there's food you want to eat? Little Dog: It maybe sounded too hungry for a Heffalump. Big Dog: Or a woozle too. (He hear the growl and howl again, Penny gasps) Paw: Listen. Maw: Is it a bear? Shag Rugg: Worse. Magilla: Too plump for a Jagular. Tulio: Or a Jano. Miguel: The Feisty Badger? Rodney: Ripto? Gerald: I say it's a big old buggy eyed sabor toothsy Skullasaurus. Cappy (Robots): What?!! All: Skullasaurus?! Fender: Seriously? Rocky: Which way should we run? Andrina: Where can we hide? Yakko: What's the shortest shortcut home? Dot: Anywhere? AiAi: I think going left is the way. Dot: Got it. (We ran left) Wakko: Let's go left. Eds: Run away! PPGs: Faster! AiAi: Perhaps right is right. Cat: Come on, Dog! Let's go! Ernest Jr.: Hurry! Hurry! Dog: Faster! AiAi: Or maybe that way. Skipper: Let's go, boys! Fat Albert: Going as fast as I can! Rudy: Wait for me! AiAi: Or uh... This way can be very easy and polite. For sure. Natane: Right away. Slappy: STOP IT!! Skippy: Whoa! Sandy: What? Gnorm: This'll never work. Stephen Squirrelsky: You chump. Give me that map. From now on, Only a smarty can read it. Kidney: That's right. (Growl and howl was heard) Delbert: Ooh! It's that growl and howl again! Rompo: Where'd we go now? Tongueo: Read the map and you'll see. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. It says here. For anyone with a smart brain that can ever lose the beast is to cut through that Lovely Meadow over there. Eilonwy: Got it. Yin: What meadow? Yang: The Lovely one. (Crows cawed) Fluffy: I hope we can get through the meadow. Larry: This is a meadow? Otto: Filled with nasty things, I suppose. Buck: Bunch of thorns. Piggley: Sure are spiky. Stimpy: Why, Look. Is that a golden daffodil? A rare fit in this location. Ren: Be careful. It can bite. (BITE) Ferny: See? Babs Beaver: That's not a daffodil. Spike: That's a fly man eating trap. Mikey: What kind of forest is this anyway? Lily: And where exactly are we, Mikey? Stephen Squirrelsky: "Nice Peaceful Spot"? Sandy: Ha! Slappy: Indeed. Skippy: It's creepy here. (POKE) Ellie: Ouch. Bullwinkle: Watch out, Ellie. Rocky: They're pointy. Bullwinkle: They can easily hurt you. Vulpix: Vul... Pikachu: Pika... Blossom: Easily to get lost in here. Bubbles: And harder to get out. Buttercup: So stay close. Ed: And don't get lost. Pickle: Oh man. This is not a perfect place for animals like myself. Edd: Or humans like myself. Mushu: Or myself. Or himself. Eddy: Thanks for noticing me. Danny: Where's the exit? Stanz: It's here somewhere. Einstein: Look at the bright side. No Skullasaurus would dare find us here. No siri. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): We must find our way out. Cranston: Or what will happen? Sawyer: I know something terrible will happen. (We hear the growl and howl) Tillie: It's the growl and howl again! T.W.: Uh oh! Not again! Frances: And it looks like it's in hot pursuit of us! (Tommy and Tallulah shrieked and ran) Woolly: Hey! Where are you going? AiAi: Hey, Come back! Freddi: Wait for us! (Tommy and Tallulah kept running) Luther: We can't lose you too! Tommy: Keep running! Tallulah: Hurry! Tommy: This way! Tallulah: Yes! (They escape the thorn forest) (and go out into the opening) Tommy: Phew. We got away from it. Tallulah; And guess what? Tommy: What? Tallulah: We're out into the opening! Tommy: Wow. Look at this valley. Tallulah: It's so beautiful! (They looked around) (and found it beautiful outside) Tallulah: What a beautiful bush. Tommy: It looks so sweet. (Tommy sniffs then a Vivillon got on his face) (and couldn't get off) Tommy: Wait a second. It ain't a bush. Tallulah: What is it then? Tommy: Vivillons. Tallulah: So that's why. Panda: My my my. Shag: So wonderful. Floral: You made a friend. Paw: That's impressive. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my gosh. Vivillons. Maw: Very good. Tanya Num-Nums: Nah. It's not strong enough to carry them into the sky. Fflewddur: Too heavy they are. (Harp string snaps) Gurgi: Looks like a string on your harp has snapped. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Looky. Not just Vivillons. There's also Scatterbugs here. They're really cute. Sandy: Pretty too. Slappy: They look like grubs. Skippy: So tasty! Dexter: Tough luck, Vivillons. You'll never lift them up into the sky. Winter: If they had help from other friends, that is. (Vivillon whistles) Smelly: What's happening? (More Vivillon helped) Binra: Oh, it's you, isn't it? Speckle: 5? Then 10? Reba: Now 15? And 20? Tommy: Oh boy. Look at us. Luna: They're flying. Darnell: How many can they carry them? Robbie: A whole lot. Fluffy Bun: Say Tommy and Tallulah, You're just plain popular. Atomic Betty: They're flying. (They lifted them up into the sky) X-5: Look at them go! Tommy: Oh dear! Too high! Sparky: They're going up! Owen: You two, Tails said all I have to do is remember that you are... bigger than a big Ieaf... I mean, uh, bolder when you're not green. sighs Or... Is any of this making you feel any Iess afraid, Tommy? Tallulah: We would if we could, but we can't, and they won't let us. Aaron: Drat. Pecky: They'll never get down. Chris: How can we get 'em down who are very up? Vilburt: We need to think of something. (Owen gets snatched by Tommy and Aaron jumped and grabbed Tallulah's feet) (trying to hold them back) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't stand how these Scatterbugs look, I just wanna have one. Sandy: Me too. We should have some. Stephen Squirrelsky: We? Sandy: Sorry. Woody: We've got to get Tommy and Tallulah down somehow. Stephen Squirrelsky: I pick this one. Sandy: And so will I. We'll take some of them. (Stephen looks at her firmly) Sandy: Sorry again. Bigweld: Mistake. Stephen Squirrelsky: (whistles) Un-de-la, Bun-de-la, Hun-de-la, Ho-ho, Boom! (Hits it with Brave Bird) (suddenly) (Scatterbug faints) (suddenly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Alright. Go Pokeball! Sandy: Get him, Stephen! (Tosses the pokeball at it) (and traps it inside) (the Pokeball shakes) (Skippy gulps) (and as Slappy holds Skippy) Sandy: Please stop. (the pokeball obeys) (It stops) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoohoo! I got a Scatterbug! Sandy: Voila! Stephen Squirrelsky: So, This will be my Scatty? . Sandy: That's right. Tallulah: E-excuse me, b-but is that you, Owen and Aaron? Tommy: We can really believe you are below us. Owen: Yes. It's us. (Some Vivillons flew away) Tommy: Might we be coming down soon? Aaron: Just hang on tight. Tallulah: When? (They plunge down) Aaron: Very. Owen: Going down. (Andrew looks at the map) Andrew: Hmm... Now according to the map, we have made it out of the Thorn Forest and into the nice peaceful spot. (He looks up) (and gasps) (SPLAT, Wilhelm scream) Tommy: Oh! Tallulah: Ouch. (birds tweet) Anderson: Good test. So far. Sheila: So good. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Where'd we go next? Spyro: That's a good idea. Look at the map. Hunter: That way. Sparx: Let's go. (We went onward, Tommy and Tallulah sighed) Cynder: We're off again. Panda: What's the matter, Tommy and Tallulah? Emily: Is something chewing you? Tommy: Yes, Guys. Thank you. Saving me was very brave of you. Floral: But you're brave too. Shag Rugg: And smart like us. Paw: Not easy to remember sometimes. Maw: But sometimes with more courage. Ed: Come on. Edd: Let's keep going. Eddy: Right-o. (We went onward for our journey) (to find Tails) This way and that way the map led them, to all the places Tails wasn't. But to none of the places he was. And still some of the heroes refused to realize the map didn't know which way it was going. (our quest continues) Stephen Squirrelsky: So we first head east by south, then south by east. Sandy: Of course, minus the magnetic variation, plus the wind drift. Anderson: We need to go.... This way. Sheila: Which will help us anywhere. Panda: I wonder if those rather forbidding Iooking things might be the Forbidden Mountains, where Tails is. Valiant: And that he could end up in trouble. Otto: You're right. Buck: We'd better carry on. Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. The way to there is over here. Larry 3000: Oh, right, Stephen. Andrew: But, Stephen, isn't that them, over there? Amy Four-paws: You know the direction we should be going to. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now, which are you going to believe, this official map or your own eyes? Look for yourself and you'II see we're right on course. Harry: Yeah. I do hope so. Anderson: It's all right there in black and white. Why would anyone want to wander around wondering which way to go when they have a map to follow? Earl: Because they need to tell which way we can go? (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: A map is not a guess An estimation or a hunch A feeling or a foolish intuition Stinky: Oh great. Another song is coming up for us to sing. Anderson: A map is a dependable Unwavering, inarguably accurate Portrayer, of your position Alvin Seville: Seriously? Rocky: Never trust your ears Your nose, your eyes Putting faith in them Is most unwise Brittany Miller: Oh, come on. Andrina: Here's a phrase you all Must memorise In the printed word Is where truth lies Simon Seville: Seems entertaining. Little Dog: Never trust your tummies Tails, or toes You can't learn a thing From any of those Here's another fact I must disclose From the mighty pen True wisdom flows Jeanette Miller: Is that true? Gumball: If it says so Then it is so If it is so Well so it is Theodore Seville: Really? Darwin: A thought's not fit to think 'Til it's printed in ink Then it says so So it is Eleanor Miller: Terrific! Danny Danbul: Never trust that thing Between your ears Brains will get you nowhere fast My dears Haven't had a need For mine in years On the page is where The truth appears Big Dog: Where's the food? Cuties: If it says so Then it is so If it is so So it is Fluffers: Rock on! Daggett: A thought's not fit to think 'Til it's printed in ink Twin Bunnies: Sing it! Pickle: Never differ from or doubt it Olie Polie Bear: Super! Eddy: Or go anywhere without it Ed: Oops! (laughs) Duckman: Thank goodness we've got this Edd: Oh dear! Stephen Squirrelsky: So we don't need to fret about it If it says so So it is (Song ends) Bernice: Terrific! (RIP) Merl: Whoops! Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Gull: Uh-oh! We've got only bits of the map. Eddy: Oh, You dumb rodent! Now we'll never know where the skull is! Edd: You should have kept it down! Ed: Way to go, Steph! Stephen Squirrelsky: AH!! Oh no! Get the other piece! It's getting away! Sandy: Right away! Thomas: After that map! Buzz Lightyear: On the double, men. On the double. (Thomas goes after it) Woody: Quick! Get that map! (Thomas bounces on a broken log that is over a very deep canyon trying to grab the piece of the map) Toulouse: Careful, Thomas! Thomas: I got it! Don't have it! I had it! I don't have it now! Berlioz: You might fall off! Marie: You'll break the log! Doc: Hurry! Save him! Owen: No! No! No! Back! Back, Thomas! Priscilla: Oh, Thomas! You'll fall! (THUNK!) Happy: Oops! (Thomas looks at his tail) Sneezy: Something's caused his tail to fail. (Crack) Thomas: Yikes! Wallace: Oh heck! (The log breaks and plunges down) Bashful: Uh-oh. Thomas: TAILS!!! Sleepy: Maybe he's going to get injured during the fall. (Piece of log land on the rocks) Grumpy: Ha! He's just landed safely. Rocky: Thomas, of all the safer places to be... I don't think this is one. Lumpy: Oh dear. It looks like he's landed in a dangerous place. Thomas: Yeah. Well, you know what they say. What doesn't bounce up has got to fall down. Sniffles: And that's what happened to you. (Log can't hold on much longer) Bert Raccoon: Don't just stand there. Jump out of there. Slappy: We don't have time for this. We've had too many delays. So you just bounce out of there this moment. Skippy: She's right. Jump out of there now. Thomas: No way. The wind isn't right. Toothy: The wind is not right? What do you mean by that? Ellie: There ain't no wind. Petunia: There's nothing at all. Thomas O'Malley: OK, OK, you've got me. sobs The truth is... whimpers my tail... just doesn't have... enough strength. Gus: Oh, Good grief. Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Stephen Squirrelsky: Then we'll just have to pull him back up. Mikey Simon: Got it. Gonard: That would be dangerous. Yes Man: And not safe enough, I suppose. Panda: Don't worry, Thomas, Tails said I just have to remember you're... taller than a beam. Emily: That's right. Panda: Or was it "slower than whipped cream?" Do you feel any bouncier now? Psy: Well? Thomas: Nope. Shet: Still not working. (Logs slips more) Nurse Victoria: It seems like he's about to fall. Rompo: I know. Perhaps your tail just needs a hand. Could you... bounce up this far? Culu: We're waiting for you. (Rompo plunges down) Turbo (HTF): Rompo! (Winter dives down) (to save Rompo) Winter: Phew. Ale: That was close. Yang: How about now? Yin: Please? Thomas: No, no, no. Thanks for trying. I'm goin' out the way I came in. sobs A second-rate bouncer. Fluffy: A second-rate bouncer? (SNAP) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! (We all almost plunged down) Dexter: Guys! (We hanged on) (for dear life) AiAi: Thomas. Zoe: Wake up. Thomas: Oh. Okay. (He grabs on) Tennessee: Well done! (Log plunges down) Chumley: Phew! (we hang on for dear life) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Now don't move or let go. Sandy: Just stay still and hang on tight. Thomas: Look at the biceps on that bear. I don't deserve to dangle from the same precipice. Callie: Not to mention the level from Rayman 2: Revolution. Gerald: Oh man. It's like that Cliffhanger and Vertical Limit movie all over again. Deputy Peck: As well as Tree Tops and High Cliffs from Spyro the Dragon. Waldo: Please. Stop talking. Charles: And hold on tight. You mention lots of things. Especially the Slippery Climb level from Crash Bandicoot. Julie: Is someone going to sneeze? Shy: I hope not. (George mumbles) Trix: I think George is trying to say something. Jingle: Don't even think about it. Tina: He's trying to say that he's in pain and is going to say ouch. George: That's right. Reader Rabbit: Uh-oh. (We plunge down with a goofy holler) (and splash with a Wilhelm scream) (Stephen coughs and sputters) (as Sandy spits the water out) Bradley: Blah. Dexter: Ouch. Ellie: Yikes! Courage: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! Robert: Relax. It's just me. Tanya: And I'm with him. Ellie: Oh. Cow: Oh goody. Andrina: YIKES!! Rocky: Relax, Andrina. It's me, your best friend. (Andrina sighs) Katrina: And me too. Karen: AH!!! Andrew: Relax. It's me. Karen: Phew. AH!!! MORE! Amy Fourpaws: Relax. It's just me, Harry, Earl, Stinky, and Spot. (Penny sputters) Harry: And that's Penny and Amanda. Stephen Squirrelsky: The other map piece. Yes. We can go now. Earl: Back to our mission. (We hear the growl and howl) Stinky: And that's the beast coming after us. (We flee) (in fright) Narrator: Later... (We walked through the mist) (and couldn't see a thing) (Trying to see what the map says) (by using lamps lit) Sandy: Oh dear. This is gonna be difficult now. Ferny: Not as easy as you think. Pierre: Are you sure where we're going to where Tails is at? Sam: Because this doesn't seem like the right place. Mat: Maybe... We go this way. Robin Hood: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Little John: Wait. Wait. That's the wrong way. Maid Marian: We've got no sense of direction. Pongo: What's the use? I'm not smart enough to think. Lady Kluck: We're lost. Blossom: Oh. Tails says "At a time Iike this... all I have to do is remember..." Bubbles: Remember what? Buttercup: Kinda forgot. Prince Max: About what? Gumball: But it's something Iike... you're smarter when you're pink. Darwin: I guess you're right. Anais: Pink? You mean think. Freddi: Got your words mixed up. Luther: Whatever. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): Fair enough. Pudge: Where are we anyway? Sawyer: In the mist. Cranston: It's hopeless. Maybe we should forget about this and give up. Woolly: (Scar's voice) WHAT?! What did you say? Cranston: Uh nothing? Woolly: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever say that on our mission. We must find Tails! Cranston: Yes, Yes. We'll find him. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Tillie: Well, good. Now let's get on with it. Frances: But this don't make sense. Griff: Knew I shouldn't listen to that owl in the first place. T.W.: (Scar's voice) What did you say? Griff: It's true. We read the note wrong anyway. Kidney: There must be some mistake. Stephen Squirrelsky: Maybe, We need to find a shelter for the night. Sandy: And we'll continue our search the next morning. Slappy: Where can we find one? Skippy: Over there. Baboon: Where? Weasel: In that cave. Johnny Bravo: Okay. Ruby: In we go. (We head to the cave) Big C: Time for a rest. Narrator: Two Hours Later (Inside the cave) (we are asleep) (Penny sucks her thumb) (and as Alan and Zayne nap) (Slappy quivers and sakes) (with Skippy next to her and hugging her to keep her warm) (Ed snores loudly and Slappy jumped) Slappy: Skippy! Skippy: Isn't me. Slappy: Who else is it then? (Ed snores) Felina: I think you'll find that Ed's snoring. (Slappy grunts) Slappy: (Bagheera's voice) Ah... Nonsense. (Then Comquateater's tail whacks Slappy's face) Skippy: That's Comy's tail whacking your face, aunt. (WHACK!) Skippy: See? (Comquateater giggles) (with Julimoda sleeping next to him) (Slappy's nose get whacked) (with a loud HONK!) Slappy: Comet! Skippy: He's not listening! (Slappy was about to smack him back) (when suddenly) (Smacks herself) (birds tweet) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Snoring stops) (at last) Jiminy: After all, Enough's enough. (everything is quiet) AiAi: I've tried to find you, Tails. (seems upset) Psy: I know, AiAi, I'm sorry. You'd have found him by now if... if I hadn't... AiAi? Krypto: Where is he? AiAi: I've Iooked all the places you weren't. I just can't find the places... you are. I only know that you are where I am not. And... where am I? I wish you were here to tell me. Perhaps if I were to wish... very, very hard. Brainy: Wish you say? AiAi: Come out, moon... Come out, wishing star... Come out, come out... Wherever you are. I'm out here in the dark, All alone and wide awake. Come and find me. I'm empty and I'm cold, And my heart's about to break. Come and find me! Streaky: That song is another one to sing. AiAi: I need you to come here and find me, 'Cause without you, I'm totally lost. I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far... I can only dream of you... Wherever you are. I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you... (giggles) Just for a while... But when the morning comes, And the sun begins to rise, I will lose you. Tail Terrier: Cool. AiAi: Because it’s just a dream, When I open up my eyes, I will lose you! I used to believe in forever, But forever is too good to be true. I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far... I don't know what else to do... Except to try to dream of you... And wonder, if you are dreaming too... Wherever you are. (yawns) Oh my... Wherever you are... (snores) Mammoth Mutt: He's falling asleep. (We comfort him) Bull Dog: Let's go cheer him up. Narrator: That Daybreak (Ellie yawns) (and goes outside) Ellie: Wait a minute. (seems puzzled) Ellie: (looks back and gasps) Ooooooooooh Deeeeeeeeeeear!! (runs outside) (Panicing) (for help) Waldo: Ellie? Jingle: Sweetie? Ellie: Sk-sk-sku-sk-sk-sk-sku-sku-sk-sk-sku... Charles: What's she saying? Dexter: Try to be specific. Tina: Explain. (We came out) Hot Dog: Ellie's gone bonkers. Ellie: Skull. Paw Pooch: Which one like? (We looked at the cave) (and gasped) (And shrieked) (in horror) Danny Danbul: Holy nutcrackers. It's the Skull. Olie Polie Bear: That means Tails is up there in the eye of that thing? Meena: But how can we get up there? Eddie: By going through the tunnel. Johnny: But it's dark. Maggie Lee: So damp. Ash: But what can we find? Buster Moon: Turns out to be frightening in there. (We heard the growl noise) Ben the Fox: And we know what will find us. Tanya Num-Nums: The Skullasaurus. Tallulah Nakey: That's right. (We head into the cave) Monica: We're inside. Gerald: Might be filled with Rock Type Pokemons. Inspector Gadget: If we can find any, that is. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aTdWI5ZDHn2daoHUR20NZjGF0BhWGZHR Penny Brown: Now then where should we go? Stephen: Quiet. Alex: Not a sound. Gloria: Quiet. Marty: Not a noise. Melman: Not loud. Dannan: Careful. Merl: Quiet please. Yakkity: Huh? Tusky Husky: He said... Quiet. Merl: QU.....! Dannan: I... (We cover their mouths) Chicken: et... All: Phew. Piggley: Let's go. (We see many paths) Dan Danger: There are many paths. Ruthie: What'll we do now? Debbie: Go different paths. Stephen Squirrelsky: Team huddle. (we whisper the plan) Luna: How can we find Tails in this place? Reba: If we he's not here somewhere? Speckle: Perhaps slitting up might work. Darnell: Going anywhere? Robbie: Who knows? Shh... Yoko: Great idea. Fiona: I'll go this way. Jakamoko: We'll get that way. Jaden: Right behind you, Mom. Elbert: Me too. Panda: I'll go by myself. Floral: I'll go with Panda. And Kesha and Alexia will go with their mom. Eddy: Come on, Eds. We're going this way. Edd: Right behind you, Eddy. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come along, Bradley. Sandy: Wait for me, Stephen. Ed: Oh boy. I can't wait to go hunting. (Crash went to the other path) (with Coco and Aku Aku following) Alvin Seville: Maybe this way will be good. Brittany Miller: Right behind you. (We split up) (to find go our different ways) Andrina: Nothing to fear. Nothing to fear. Rocky: Just stay close. Eilonwy: How will we ever find Tails in a place like this? Taran: As long as we're staying close to each other. Andrew: Tails? Amy Fourpaws: Where are you? Andrina: Tails? Rocky; Hello? (The growl and howl noise was heard) Katrina: What's that? Rocky: Ooooh. Katrina: That was the beast's growl. Andrina: It better not follow us. Harry: Not if we're away from it. George: Tails? Yoohoo. (tries to get across to the other side) (Bridge collapse) (as George falls helplessly in Emperor Palpatine's voice) Slappy: What's that?! Skippy: Save me, Aunt! Andrina: Oh d-dear! Rocky: A monster! (They flee) Earl: Run! (George swings through the sky) (in George of the Jungle's voice) (CRASH) George: (George of the Jungle's voice) Ooh! Andrew: Okay, Nothing to fear. Just in your head. That's all. Nothing. Nothing at all. (Falls down a hole, Goofy Yodel) Stinky: Wait for us! Ed: Andrew? Edd: Is that him? (Andrew tumbles) Andrew: (Flik's voice) Ow! Ooh! Eek! Ah, come on! Gumball: Tails? Tails? Come out. Come out wherever you are. Darwin: He's here somewhere. (Zubats flies out of a hole) Anais: Help! Zubats! Panda: Gumball? Floral: Darwin? (Andrew keeps tumbling) Andrew: (Rayman's voice) Ouch! Ouch! Aah! Ouch! (Rocky and Andrina kept running) Katrina: Wait for me! And watch out! (They slipped on some pebbles) Rocky: Oh my! AiAi: Andrina? Rocky? Eddy: Is that you? Andrina: A ledge! Katrina: Stop! (They fell off the ledge) (and landed on George) (George panics) (and flies faster) Panda: George? Maw: Is that you? Paw: Something wrong here. Shag Rugg: And I don't know what's up. (AiAi, Eds, Panda and The Hillbilly Bears walks behind crystals) (and has no idea that the others are coming) Stephen Squirrelsky: Where are the others? Sandy: They're close, but not far. (Hears a tumble sound) Rocky J. Squirrel: Do you hear that? (Andrew shouts "Ow! Oh! Ah!") Bullwinkle: Andrew's coming close. (CRASH!) Andrew: Ow. (George kept going) (at a faster speed) (Almost bumped his head) (and sailed through a tunnel) Gumball: Gangway! Gangway! Darwin: They're coming! George: Watch out! Anais: Stop! (All run in the center and crashed, Wilhelm scream) (with a large explosion) Kenai: Everyone's here. Almost. George: Thanks for noticing. Griff: Where's the Eds? Fanboy: Shag, Maw, Paw, and Floral? Chum Chum: And AiAi? Ricky: For that matter, where could they be? Stacey: And Panda? Judy: I don't know. Nick: They're here somewhere. (We hear the growl noise) Tomo: For that matter, there he is now. Vinnie: Oh my. Look at that Skullasaurus. Toad: He sure is larger and terrible. Ellie: And look funny. Toadette: And who exactly are controlling him? (AiAi's crystal reflection does a wicked grin) Rocko and gang: (King Arthur and his knights' voices) They run away! PPGs: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Daggett and Norbert: Let's get out of here! (We run) Booker: Run away! Coco Bandicoot: Retreat! Panda: Did they say the beast's name? AiAi: For that matter, is that true? (AiAi fell down a slide) (with Luke's scream from Episode 5 (1980) (Original Unaltered) with Luke falling into a hole) Panda: Hey! Wait! Whoa! Eds: Aaaaaghhh! Floral: Wait for uuuuuuuuus!! Shag: Yeehaw! Pipsqueak: Keep running! Mr. Squiggles: Hurry! (They slip and slide through the floor) Num Nums: Whoa! Chunk: Look out! Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! (Pierre hangs onto the ledge) (by braking hard when he slides and almost falls with a Goofy Holler) Rocky: Dad! Andrina: We've got you, Pierre. Don't worry. (Panda shouts) (in Tarzan's voice) (They flew through the sky) All: Help! Harry: What was that? Amy Fourpaws: Did you hear that? Earl: Sounds like the Skullasaurus again. Stinky: And it seems like he's got our friends trapped. Courage: And maybe killed. Tim: Or enslaved. (AiAi gets his head stuck) (with the others stuck on top of him) AiAi: Stephen? Panda: Guys? Lillian: Might never see them again. Stephenie: We heard their voices. (We hear the howl noise) Wonder Mouse Girl: That voice sounds familiar. Tyler: Look up there. It's the eye of the Skull. Ryan: It's up there. Ian: What shall we do? Alvin: We must do something. Gidget: What does the map say? Max (Secret Life of Pets): We'd better read it and find out what it says. Duke: Oh man. It's really torn. Snowball: It must be glued back together. Pongo: We'll do this for the others. Even AiAi. Jack Jackalope: Right away. AiAi: Thank you. Oinky Doinky: You're welcome, guys. Pongo: Huh? That's it! That vine up there will help us get up there. Mr. Blue Jay: Got it. Pongo: Thomas, You take Tommy and Tallulah and bounce all the way up to that branch, Tommy and Tallulah, You bring the vine down to us and we'll climb up to the top. Elroy: We're counting on you. Thomas: I'll be strong just for AiAi. It can make me happy. Wubbzy: You can do it. Panda: Very happy. Daizy: Let's do it. Thomas: Okay. One for the honey... Two for the snow... Three to be ready... And here we go! Widget: Look at him go! (Thomas bounce into the sky and almost grab the branch) Walden: You can do it! (GRAB) Callie: Phew. Deputy Peck: He did it. Tommy: Do we have to walk on the branch to push the vine down? Tallulah: Yes. It'll be fun. Tommy: Okay, This is for AiAi. We'll be brave. Tallulah: Let's try it. Tommy: Don't look down. Don't look down. Tallulah: Must be careful. (Ernest Jr. flies past them): Beep beep! Zack: Watch it! (Tommy and Tallulah shrieked) (and covered their eyes) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Woody laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Tommy and Tallulah looked down) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Courage laughs) (the Raccoons laugh) (Jiminy laughs) (the kittens laugh) Ernest Jr.: (laughs) Me made you look! (Gumball, Anais, and Darwin laugh) (Twins laughs) (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) (The babies laugh) (Otto and Larry laugh) (Pickle and Gull laugh) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Ellie laughs) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) (Tommy and Tallulah took deep breaths) (and began to make their way) (They push the vine down) (to the bottom) (They slide down the vine) (and stop) Shag: They did it. Floral: Well done! (AiAi gets unstuck) (and frees himself and the others) (They land on another slide) (and slide downward) (Eds screamed) Maw: Slow down! Fiona: I hear them again. Jaden: They've been cheering us on. Alexia: Hope they're okay. Kesha: They're still okay, aren't they? Elbert: Maybe. If. Timothy Q. Mouse: If is good? (They landed on a deep pit) Paw: Oof... Panda: Wait for us, Guys. Eds: We're coming for you! (They tried to run back up) (by climb up to the top) (But slide back down) (then try the other slope) Floral: Hold on there. Shag: Let's work together. (They try harder) (by doing their best) (But slide back down again) (then try harder on the other slope) (But useless) (things go wrong) Panda: Oh, What's the use? If there's no way out, We'll just stay in. AiAi: It's not good. Ed: With no more team. Edd: No more friends. Eddy: No more Tails. Panda: We'll just have to stay here by doing nothing. AiAi: And no more... We. (they feel sorry for themselves) Shag: If only I hadn't forgotten what he asked me to remember. Floral: Yeah. That's it. Panda: Oh, Tails, if you just could have seen Tommy and Tallulah, They were so much braver than they believes. Maw: Yeah. Ed: And Thomas was stronger than he seems. Edd: LIke a powerful alley cat. Eddy: And Pongo smarter than he thinks. Paw: Exactly. Tails' voice: Even if we're apart I'll always be with you. All: Yes. Panda: Oh yeah. Perhaps you are here. So, even though we're apart... we really are together. Eds: Yeah. Floral: Then perhaps Owl was mistaken all along. Perhaps the place where you are... is not on a map. (chuckles) How very nice for... us. Shag Rugg: So wonderful. Maw: No need to worry anymore. Paw: Everything's once again okay. (Back with us) (while we are climbing up to the top) (Pulling George up) (to the top) (We tumbled) (backward) (Wilhelm scream) (as birds tweeted) Delbert: We're in. Zim: We made it. (Footsteps are heard) Gir: What's that? (Shadow appears) Master Shake: Is that a monster? Meatwad: This is it. Frylock: The one approaching us. Robert: It's... It-it-it-it-it-it-it-it's... It's... Tanya: The shadow approaching us. (It was just Tails) Blossom: Tails? Bubbles: Is that really you? Buttercup: It is. Kirby: Kirby. Tiff: Oh. Phew. Tuff: He's alive. Tails: Guys, What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you. Pikachu: Pika? Stephen Squirrelsky: Looking for us? We did the same thing too on you. Eevee: Eevee. Danny: You believe this. Tommy and Tallulah were brave enough now. Stanz: By conquering their fears. Einstein: And Thomas was strong enough now. Lillian: What a brave gang of heroes they were and always are. Stephenie: Also Pongo was now smart enough. Wonder Mouse Girl: And always helpful. Burt: We finally found you here. In this Skull. Ralph: At last. Tails: Skull? Oh no. I was at school. Melissa: School? Stephen Squirrelsky: At school? Inspector Gadget: All this time? Griff: See? See? Told Archimedes was stupid on reading notes wrong. No offense. Penny Brown: That's right. Andrina: But we don't understand. This note said that we'll be worried about you that you're going far away. Rocky: And that you'll be getting lost we heard. Katrina: And just need help. Wario: Thank goodness you're not hurt. Waluigi: Is that what the note says or not? Rocko: Well? Is it? Tails: No, No, No. Filbert: Then what does it say? Heffer: Tell us. (We look at the note) (and read it properly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. I see. Don't worry about me. 1: A bit of the peels must have covered it. Waldo: I'm not going far away. 2: Another peel did that. Sandy: Just to school, Be back this afternoon. 3: So that's why the peels did it. Julie: Help yourselves to these bananas. 4: The bananas must be AiAi's after all. 5: But messy. 6: Made a mess, so it did. 7: Should've read it before eating them. Shy: So that's why. Tails: But where's AiAi, The Eds, Panda and the Hillbilly Bears? Trix: They got sucked in on the wrong slope and were gone away. Ellie: And the Skullasaurus got them. Courage: Can no-one get them out? Tails: The what? Diesel: You know the beast? (We hear the growl and howl noise) Angelina: Hear that? (We gasps and panic) Alice: Told you so. Rocky: Mayday! Mayday! The beast is here! Get away! Andrina: He's coming! (We hide and Tails laugh) Katrina: What's up? Owen: What's so funny? Priscilla: Anything amusing you? Tails: Why, there's no beast around. Chris: There isn't? Tails: No. Not at all. Aaron: Then what made that sound? Tails: The sound of AiAi's stomach. All: AiAi? Tails: Yes. His tummy was growling all the time. (Back with AiAi which his tummy growls) AiAi: I'm sounding a bit hungry. Panda: Wait. If that's no Skullasaurus... Floral: Then that must mean... Ed: Just his tummy. Edd: He was to enjoy his bananas after all. Eddy: How stupid of us. Shag Rugg: You must be hungry all the time. Paw: Hey, Who left this basket of bananas here? Maw: It was Tails, of course. (They get in it) (and enjoy it) (It gets pulled up) (to the top) Tails: Ahem. Mushu: Hello in there? AiAi: Huh? Piper: Hello guys. Panda: Guys. Hamtaro: We've got you. Tails: Silly monkey. Bijou: We've been waiting for you. Narrator: A little later... (We came out of the cave) (and escaped) Doug: We've been searching all over and over the place. Patti: And boy, did you have us worried, yes? Skeeter: Uh... Wasn't that a bit bigger and scarier? (Porkchop barks) Tails: Well, It happens when we're apart. But it looks like that all the time when we're together. Al and Moo: Yeah. Xiro: But everything's all right now. Kairel: We've completed our search. Bruma: And mission had ended. Graffiction: Yeah! (Song begins) AiAi: The sky is perfectly blue The clouds are perfect too And here I am with you What could be more right Gus: That's right! Booker: A quest has come to an end Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Aku Aku: And home's around the bend, And here you are, my friend, What could be more right? All: Nothing can go wrong If everything is right And everything is right somehow Nothing can go wrong As long as everything is right And everything is right, right now Dwarfs: Hooray! Gumball: Bees are buzzing around. Darwin: We're on familiar ground. Eds: And look at who we've found. Anais: What could be more right? All: Nothing can go wrong If everything is right And everything is right somehow Nothing can go wrong As long as everything is right And everything is right Kittens: Hooray! Tommy and Tallulah: Top to bottom. Yoshi and Birdo: Everything is right Thank goodness weve got him. Chipmunks: Everything is right. Ellie: Perfectly, Wonderfully, Totally... Chippettes: Beautifully, Specially, and Magically... Tails: Funny guys. Road Rovers: And adventurous. All: Right now. Tiny Toons Cast: Yay! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Much Later. (however) (We came to the tree) Spy Fox: That was a great adventure. Tia: Don't understand why you went to this school. Nicky: Because we thought you were going somewhere else. Tails: I went there to learn things. Hannah: About what? Kitty: We learn things here. Pierce: That's right. Tails: Like where the sun goes at night and when to spell. Torn: Letters and numbers and words. Kenai: I bet you thought of us. Skipper: That's why we like doing spoof traveling. Tails: Guys, I've been told that I'll be going back next day. Rico: Oh, so that's it. Private: School again? Kowalski: Of course. Ed: Will we find you again? Edd: If you get lost, to be exact. Tails: No. I'll be at school. When I'm gone, You'll never forget me when I'm hundred? Eddy: We'll always remember you. As long as you live, that is. AiAi: How old shall I be then? Jenny (X-5): The same age as Tails? Brad: 99. Tuck: The highest number. AiAi (James' voice): We'll always be together. Won't we? Tails: Yes, we will. (We look at the sunset) Penny Monkey: The sun seems to be setting. Stephen Squirrelsky: This have come to an end. Sandy: Since we've started an adventure to find Tails. And so it is here we shall leave them. And here we shall find them again. For the fox and the heroes will always be together in this remarkable place called the Hundred Acre Wood. The End. A TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Production. (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: This is Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: That's right. Since I like trains and boats as well as Stephen does. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sometimes. Andrew Catsmith: As long as it's Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic the Hedgehog, that is. (We wink) (and wave) (Tongueo and Rompo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts